


This Christmas It Snows Dick

by Bowties_are_Yellow



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Crossdressing, Daddy Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, Fantasizing, Fluff, Horny, In Public, Little Gerard Way, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowties_are_Yellow/pseuds/Bowties_are_Yellow
Summary: Frank plays Santa at the local mall. Gerard wants something from him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	This Christmas It Snows Dick

Frank hated his life. He hated how everybody took advantage of him and his feeling.

For example: he had started getting feelings for his last little. He wanted to do anything to make him happy. Frank would buy him nice clothes, some of his favourite toys and anything else he desired. 

What Frank only realized later, was that the boy who he had started falling for, didn't give a shit about him. It was almost as if Frank was just a toy himself. He just used him for sex and money.

Not that he minded the sex bit, because he loved fucking boys. It was one of his favourite activities really. 

It was the money bit that really got to him.

Frank tried his best to be a sugar daddy instead of just a daddy. He liked spoiling his little. But he wasn't as rich as other sugar daddies. He worked at a music store and currently worked extra shifts. He really needed the money after Ray used him like that.

It was all because of Ray.

One evening Frank came home, expecting a hug from his little when he walked through the door. What he met instead was silence and a house that was emptier than when he had left it that morning. 

Ray had left without saying a word.

Frank had panicked and tried calling him but the first few days it constantly went to his voicemail. Only after the fifth day he heard his little's voice again. He had finally picked up the phone, but only to tell Frank that he had found a new daddy, one that was much better. It didn't ease the pain when Ray told him he had never really taken a liking in him. He had just used him all that time. 

So now Frank was stuck with a low self-esteem and extra shifts to still be able to pay for food and his home.

It was Ray's fault that Frank played Santa at the local mall. He really needed all the money he could get and right now pretending to be Santa and listening to children's wishes seemed to get him just that. 

He didn't mind the children. He was quite used to innocence from his experience as daddy. But listening to all the presents they wanted was a lot to take. It made him jealous of the children that sat on his lap. He could barely effort buying himself new clothes but these kids went crazy with their wishes.

Some wanted huge playhouses or mini racetracks and others wanted laptops, smartphones and other technical stuff that was pure luxury. Frank didn't really understand why these small kids needed all that technology. Maybe Frank was just getting old and it became normal for children to own objects like that. 

He was 33 already and he still didn't have his shit together. He didn't understand how some people managed to have a stable and healthy life. It just seemed fake to him.

Some people his age were millionaires, but there he was, sitting in a decorated chair that was really uncomfortable with a child named Sady that almost peed on his lap because she was so excited to finally meet Santa.

"What do want for Christmas, Sady?" Frank fake beard really tickled and kind of got in the way when he tried to talk.

"I really want a pony, Santa! I know I asked you last year and I didn't get one, but I thought that this year I could get one." The girl looked at him with big puppy eyes.

He could understand why she had not gotten a pony, but he still didn't like disappointing children. It was his weakness really. 

"Ponies are really difficult to give. But maybe I will succeed this year, okay?"

"Okay, Santa. Thank you!" 

Frank helped her to get off his lap and she walked happily to her mom who waited impatiently and quickly dragged her daughter away.

There wasn't a line, since it was Monday and there weren't many people walking around. 

So Frank looked at his nails. They had been black this morning, but Santa didn't wear nail polish according to the people who paid him, so he got rid of it. They didn't seem to mind his tattoos, though; which Frank was really grateful for.

Frank didn't really pay attention to his surroundings and before he knew it, a heavy weight was put onto him, literally. He looked up and the first thing he saw were chubby thighs on either side of him and a crotch almost touching his. 

When he looked up he saw a guy who was probably in his twenties. He had bright red hair and a smile plastered on his face. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket and a baby blue skirt. 

Frank would be really confused about the adult sitting on his lap, if it wasn't for his appearance. He figured the boy was probably a little and his daddy instincts started kicking in. 

"Hi, Santa," the boy spoke and Frank almost flipped his shit when he heard how seductive the boys voice sounded. 

"Hey, little boy. May I ask you what your name is?" Frank really wanted to know for some reason. 

"I am Gerard Way, but most people call me Gee. You can call me Gee if you want."

Frank would definitely let that name roll over his tongue a few times. It really seemed to suit him.

"I am really excited about Christmas, Santa. Last Christmas didn't end so well, so I hope this year is gonna be better." Gee's smile took place for a frown. Frank really pitied the boy.

"What happened?"

"My boyfriend broke up with me and my parents got really angry, because he had told him I had cheated on him while I hadn't."

"I'm so sorry! This Christmas will be better, okay?"

Gee only gave a sad smile as answer. 

"What is it you would like to receive this Christmas, Gee?" Frank picked up his role of Santa again. He was not a therapists and didn't really have ambition to become one any time soon. "Maybe a stuffed animal? Or glittery stickers?"

Gee giggled. "I already have those, Santa."

"So, what present can Santa get for you this year?"

Gee smiled and looked Frank straight in the eyes. "I wanna suck dick."

Frank didn't think he had heard correctly. Surely, this boy, or rather man, would not say such things. He seemed so innocent. The baby blue skirt didn't scream 'I want another guy's dick in my mouth'. So Frank thought it was better to ask Gee to repeat, which Gerard did.

"I wanna suck dick this Christmas."

Apparently, baby blue skirts are also worn by sinners, not that Frank minded though.

"It's just been a while, you know. And my brother, Mikey, told me not to go home with strange men, so it's not easy getting dick."

Frank didn't really know what to say. It was not like dicks were growing from trees and you could harvest them. Was Gee satisfied with just any dick, or someone's dick specifically? It was probably his ex's. He probably wasn't over him yet. The thought unsettled Frank and he didn't really know why. It felt like he was jealous, but of who or what? Of Gerard that he got to suck dick this Christmas? That is just ridiculous.

"I'm not sure I can give you that, Gee." Frank cringed at his words. It seemed like he couldn't let Gee suck his dick, but he was just Santa now. The thought on its own was stupid enough already. 

"But, Santa," Gee said whiny, as he started to roll his hips against Frank's, making Frank widen his eyes in panic, "I have been a good boy all year. You know that, right? Good boys get dick." He pouted slightly.

Frank's dick enjoyed the touch that Gee had created as it grew in the red uncomfortable pants. "Who's dick do you want?" Frank didn't even know what he was saying at this point. All of his blood got pumped to erected penis. 

Gee smiled innocently, which really confused Frank. How could someone like Gee, say and do stuff like that? Gee and his actions were two completely different things in Frank's mind.

Gerard threw his head back, hollowing his back. "I want the dick of someone who is older than me, but only a bit. Someone strong. Someone who will pull my hair while my lips are plump and around him. I want someone with pretty tattoos. Someone who will be stern and rough but sweet and caring at the same time. I want a real daddy."

Fuck. If Frank hadn't been erected already, he certainly would have been now.

"Can you give me that, Santa?" And there Gerard was, being all innocent and cute-looking again.   
Frank wanted to scream 'yes', but he knew he couldn't do that. Gerard probably still believed in Santa, if he was in fact a little, which Frank was 99 percent certain of now. Santa wouldn't fuck boys like that, or maybe he would, Frank wasn't an expert. In his mind it just seemed wrong. He needed to fuck Gee when he was truly Frank. He couldn't crush this boy's dreams and believes by pulling his beard off. 

But Santa does have connection, so maybe Frank and Santa were just friends. Gee would believe that probably. It was Frank's best option, because now he had seen Gee, he didn't think he could just let him go. Gee seemed unique and Frank desperately needed to fuck him. What a convenience that Gee needed a dick. He would be Gee's dick.

"I know someone just like that, little boy."


End file.
